pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliana Spahr
Juliana Spahr (born 1966) is an American poet, literary critic, and editor. Life Spahr was born and raised in Chillicothe, Ohio. Spahr earned a B.A. from Bard College in languages and literatures and a Ph.D. from the State University of New York at Buffalo in English. She has taught at Siena College (1996-1997), the University of Hawaii at Manoa (1997-2003), and Mills College (2003-). With Jena Osman, she has edited arts journal Chain since 2003. In addition to teaching and writing poetry, Spahr is also an active editor.O.B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize: Juliana Spahr note that the 2009 judges were Claudia Rankine and Joshua Weiner. Writing Both Spahr's critical and scholarly studies, such as Everybody’s Autonomy: Connective reading and collective identity (2001), and her poetry have shown her commitment to fostering a "value of reading" as a communal, democratic, open process. Her work therefore "distinguishes itself because she writes poems for which her critical work calls."from the essay "All/Together Now: Writing the space of collectivities in the poetry of Juliana Spahr", American Women Poets in the 21st Century, Wesleyan University Press, 2002. Recognition Spahr received the National Poetry Series Award for her debut collection of poetry, Response (1996). She received the 2009 Hardison Poetry Prize awarded by the Folger Shakespeare Library to honor a U.S. poet whose art and teaching demonstrate great imagination and daring.Juliana Spahr Wins Prestigious Hardison Poetry Prize from the Folger Shakespeare Library Publications Poetry *''Nuclear.'' Buffalo, NY: Leave Books, 1992. *''Identifying''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1994. *''Testimony''. Buffalo, NY: Meow Press, 1995. *''Choosing Rooms''. Norman, OK: Texture Press, 1995. *''Response.'' Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1996. *''We are all, some of we eating grapes some of we and the land that was never ours while we were the land's sparrows are pecking at it eating to push far what is with''. Brooklyn, NY: Subpoetics / Self Publish or Perish, 1999. *''Powersonnets''. Honolulu, HI: Subpress / Self Publish or Perish Project, 2000. *''Fuck You, Aloha, I Love You.'' Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2001. *''Dole Street''. Honolulu, HI: Subpoetics / Self Publish or Perish, 2001. *''Unnamed Dragonfly Species''. Honolulu, HI: Subpress / Self Publish or Perish Project, 2002. *''2199 Kalia Road'' (with Candace Ah Nee). Honolulu, HI: Subpoetics / Self Publish or Perish, 2003. *''Things of Each Possible Relation Hashing Against One Another''. Newfield, NY: Palm Press, 2003. ISBN 0-9743181-0-8 *''Live''. Sausalito, CA: Duration Press, 2000. *''This Connection of Everyone With Lungs: Poems''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2005. *''The Transformation''. Berkeley, CA: Atelos Press, 2007. *''Well Then There Now.'' Boston: Godine, 2011. ISBN 978-1-57423-217-2 *''Dynamic Positioning''. Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna Collaborative, 2012. *''An Army of Lovers''. San Francisco: City Lights, 2013. Non-fiction *''Spiderwasp, or Literary Criticism''. New York: Spectacular Books, 1998. *''Everybody's Autonomy: Connective reading and collective identity''. Tuscaloosa, AL: University of Alabama Press, 2001. *''A Megaphone: Some enactments, some numbers, and some essays about the continued usefulness of crotchless-pants-and-a-machine-gun feminism'' (with Stephanie Young). Oakland, CA: ChainLinks, 2011. Edited *''Writing from the New Coast: Technique'' (essays; edited with Peter Gizzi). Stockbridge, MA: O-blek Editions / Garlic Press, 1993. *''A Poetics of Criticism'' (essays; editor with Mark Wallace, Kristin Prevallet, & Pam Rehm. Buffalo. NY: Leave Books, 1993. *Chain'' {literary magazine; edited with Jena Osman). 1993-2005. *''American Women Poets in the 21st Century: Where lyric meets language'' with [[Claudia Rankine]). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2002. *''Poetry and Pedagogy: The challenge of the contemporary'' (edited with Joan Retallack). New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Juliana Spahr, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 1, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems *Juliana Spahr profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets *Juliana Spahr at the Poetry Foundation *Juliana Spahr @ EPC Electronic Poetry Center ;Audio / video *Juliana Spahr at PennSound *Juliana Spahr at YouTube ;Books *Juliana Spahr at Amazon.com ;About *A Brief Q&A with Juliana Spahr, 2005 *Five Questions with Julia Spahr at the New Inquiry, 2012 ;Etc. *Chain Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Bard College alumni Category:1966 births Category:People from Chillicothe, Ohio Category:University at Buffalo alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets